mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash/Gallery
Season one RainbowDash Opps.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rdep2s1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rainbow Dash 4.png|The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.PNG|Applebuck Season Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png|Boast Busters A_grumpy_Rainbow_Dash.png|Dragonshy Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash's Bed.png|Swarm of the Century Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out.png|Winter Wrap Up Rainbow Jack Derp!.PNG|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends RainbowDashGalaDress.png|Suited For Success Sonic rainboom.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers S01E19 RainbowDash MudOnFace.png|A Dog and Pony Show Fluttershy Banner S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rainbow crash.jpg|Over a Barrel Funny face RD S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rainbow Dash big smile S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash she meant it E24-W 7.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Weirded out rainbow dash.PNG|Party of One Rare Rainbow feminine moment- W 2.1137.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Come back here you! S2E1.png|Rainbow Dash getting ready to chase the unknown Rainbow Dash cotten can S2 E1-W 4.1163.png|"Cotton Candy?" Chocolate Rainbow S2E01.png|You just had to start raining... *face hoof* Applejack_and_Rainbow_S02E01.jpg|rain chocomilk Rainbow_Dash_and_the_cotton_candy_cloud.jpg Rainbow Dash Alright Princess.png|Oh yea Princess! Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Mlp201_Cast_worried.jpg Kinghted.png FluttershyScared_RainbowDashBrave_S02E01.png|Doopy Discord forgot about these babies! RainbowDash_FlyingBeforeNoWings_S02E01.png|I'll just do quick fly over and we'll have them in no time! RainbowDash_NoWings_S02E01.png|Rainbow Dash mid-air without wings RainbowDash_MyWings_S02E01.png|My wings!!! Discord_EntranceFrontofLabrynth_S02E01.png|Here comes trouble... Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast_ScaredOfDiscord_S02E01.png RainbowDash_NoWings2_S02E01.png|Another shot of Rainbow Dash without wings Rainbow Dash S2E1.jpg|Dash sees her Cutie Mark, and is about to chase. Discord gives Dash a choice.png Think fast S2E1.png|Rainbow Dash and her friends caught off guard The Pony Brunch.png Rainbow Dash lets GO S2 E1-W 4.1356.png|Rainbow Dash ready for some hoof to hoof combat. Discord gives Dash a choice.png Dischord-rainbow dash.jpg Corrupted rainbow.PNG|I am your slave; I will do whatever you say Rainbow Dash wing gift-W 4.1292.png|Rainbow Dash getting a gift... Her wings. Discord wantd RD to leave.PNG RD colorless.PNG|Rainbow Dash becoming discolored graynbow dash flies away.JPG|Graynbow Dash The Return of Harmony Part 2 Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S02E02.png|Is Ponyville YOUR problem? Yes, it is. Nice try, sickos.PNG|Don't you try catching me or you're gonna get it! Desaturated dash 1.gif|Graynbow Dash. Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png|Let me go, letttttt meeeeee gooooooo!!!! Twilight Rainbow memory spell s02e02.png|Graynbow Dash has her color back! Rainbow Dash back to normal S2E02.png|Err... not quite yet. EarlyGroupHug_S02E02.png|We didn't need to see buffalo in tutus! That's just distrubuing since their stalions! Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png|No, don't corupt them again! Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png|Get a breath mint Discord! Ewwwww! Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png|Your a crazy thing Discord! You belong in prison! Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Loyalty activated.PNG|Rainbow's necklace activation Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png|A stationary Sonic Rainboom. Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group smile end S2E2.png Lesson Zero Rainbow Dash for science! S02E03.png Rainbow Dash kicking S02E03.png Rainbow Dash Karate Chop S2E3.png|rainbow kick Rainbow Dash Biting Wood S2E3.png Rainbow Dash4 S02E03.png Rainbow Dash3 S02E03.png Twilight Rainbow S02E03.png Rainbow Dash2 S02E03.png Rainbow Dash1 S02E03.png Twilight Rainbow2 S02E03.png Rainbow Dash S02E03.png Rainbow Dash before impact S2E3.png Rainbow Dash Coundown to Destruction S2E3.png|Tactical Rainboom in 3.. 2.. 1.. Rainbow Dash Atomic Rainboom Explosion S2E3.png|KA-BOOM! Balloon picnic S02E03.png Picnic S02E03.png Rainbow Dash5 S02E03.png Staring S02E03.png Rainbow Dash chillin' S02E03.png Cupcakes crushed S02E03.png pinkie pie lesson zero.png Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png Dashie is not amused.png|Is Rainbow Dash amused? NO. Rainbow Dash eyes S02E03.png|Now she's gonna be infect-- Please Don't Punish Her.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her Brawl S02E03.png Twilight doomed S02E03.png Uh-oh S02E03.png Oh my S02E03.png Uh-oh2 S02E03.png Twilight goodbye S02E03.png Worried S02E03.png Rarity_drama_queen_S02E03.png Rainbow Dash stop! S02E03.png Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png Rarity confess S02E03.png 2x3 WeCanDoIt.png 2x3 Yay.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed rd_snoop.jpg|Rainbow Dash snooping around in her Shadowbolt costume. rd_pose.jpg rd_laugh.jpg|Hahahaha! Rainbow dash.PNG Rainbow Dash S02E04.png Rainbow Dash0 S02E04.png|Rainbow Dash ready to scare Rainbow Dash1 S02E04.png RD Shock S2E4.png Rainbow Dash gets owned S0E04.png|Shadow Dash shreiked The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash S02E06.png Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash.jpg|Just missed May the Best Pet Win! Main ponies and pets.png Rainbow Dash and friends.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 2 S2E7.png Rainbowdash-flying-in-her-dream.png Rainbow Dash Stare 2 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Confused S2E7.png Rainbow Dash seeing Owloysius-Angel-Gummy S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Gummel.png Owloysius Change 6 S2E7.png Owloysius Change 5 S2E7.png Owloysius Change 4 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Owlnona.png Owloysius Change 3 S2E7.png Owloysius Change 2 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Angelowl.png Rainbow Dash Shadow S2E7.png Rainbow Dash fly 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 5 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 3 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 4 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Stare 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Scream S2E7.png|Or so she imagined. Rainbow Dash Scream 2 S2E7.png ScaredRainbow2 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash Scream 3 S2E7.png|Fallin' to her ultimate doom! Rainbow Dash Napping.png Tank Rainbow Dash foot-bump S2E07.png|Brohoof Rainbow Dash Scream 4 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Sad 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Tree S2E7.png Opalescence S2E7.png Something awesome and cool S2E7.png I need a pet S2E7.png Rainbow Dash cutesy wootsie S2E7-W7.png|"Cutsey? Wutsey? Have you even met me?" Rainbow Dash give thought S2E7-W7.png|Did I really think of getting this cat? Rainbow Dash Pass S2E7-W7.png|"Pass" Keep up with me S2E7.png Rainbow Dash go away tortoise S2E7-W7.png|Go away tortoise! Defies gravity S2E7.png To the test! S2E7.png|Rainbow Dash sings her heart out once more Rainbow Dash may the best pet win face.png|"May the best pet win!" Rainbow Dash flaming trail S2E07.png Rainbow Dash pets agility TRON.png Rainbow Dash the coach S2E7.png|"Coolness!" Awesomness.PNG|"Awesomeness!" Rainbow Dash Styling S2E7.png|"..and radicalness!" Coolrainbow-twilightarentthosethesamethings-S2E7.png|Aren't they the same thing? Rainbow Dash's Speech S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and the competition S2E7.png Satisfied Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|Now that's speed! Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E7.png|That's just sad Pause for Dramatic Effect.jpg|Pause for Dramatic Effect... Rainbow Dash don't leave hanging S2E7-W7.png|"Don't leave me hanging." BatSTYLE.png EagleSTYLE.png HummingbirdSTYLE.png OwlSTYLE.png PeregrineSTYLE.png Rainbow Dash won't end well S2E7-W7.png|Rainbow knows this won't end well. TortoiseSTYLE.png Rainbow_Dash_pets_cliff_S2E07.jpg The stranded Rainbow S2E7.png|Scared and alone Rainbow Trapped.png|trapped rainbow dash Down in the avalanche S2E7.png|A miserable Dash Crying Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Rainbow Dash field of view S2E7-W7.png|Oh theres Rainbow. Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png Ghastly Gorge.png|She's the little blue dot Messierhair.jpg Rainbow Dash falcon on my back S2E7-W7.png|The Falcon is still on my back right? Rainbow and Tank.png|Rainbow with her new pet Rainbow Dash hmmm S2E7-W7.png|"Hmmm." The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash giggle S2E8-W8.png|Giggle! Rainbow Dash cloud sky dipping swimming mout full.png Rainbow Dash cloud backstroke S2E8-W8.png|Doing some backstroke in a cloud. Rainbow Dash looking out S2E8-W8.png|Huh, whats going on? Rainbow Dash hear pleas S2E8-.png|Hearing a child call out for help. Rainbow Dash powerful pose S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash striking a powerful pose. Rainbow Dash breaking through S2E8-W8.png|Nothing stops Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash going down a Well S2E8.png|Down I go. Rainbow Dash rescues Aura S2E8.png Rainbow Dash wow S2E8-W8.png|"Wow..." Rainbow Dash with this crowd S2E8-W8.png|"Whats with this crowd." Rainbow dash awkward smile 1.png Rainbow dash awkward smile 2.png Rainbow dash blush.png Rainbow Dash fly by S2E8.png|Super awesome fly by. Rainbow Dash strain speed S2E8.png|Must go faster!! Rainbow Dash bite sound S2E8.png|Insert bite sound here. Rainbow Dash saves a foal S2E8.png Rainbow Dash blush S2E8.png|Aww, blushing is a good look for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash waving S2E8.png Rainbow Dash oh no! S2E8.png|"OH NO!" Mdw 9.png Rainbow Dash holding a foal S2E08.png RDCamerasS2E8.PNG Rainbow Dash check me out S2E8.png|Check me out, I'm so dash. Rainbow Dash chill dude S2E8.png|Chill...because its the pizza dude! Rainbow Dash make cloud S2E8.png|How is she doing that? Rainbow Dash happy face S2E8.png|Leave it to Rainbow Dash to use the Prandtl–Glauert singularity to create her cutie mark out of condensed droplets. Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.jpg Rainbow Dash enjoying cheers S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash is really enjoying this. Rainbow Dash can't hear S2E8.png|"I can't hear you!" Rainbow Dash robot 1 S2E8.png|Input. Select. Robot. Rainbow Dash robot 2 S2E8.png|Robot Dash. Success! Rainbow Dash MORE! S2E8.png|Give me more of your cheers!!! Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Rainbow Dash & Fans.png Rainbow Danger Dash S2E8.png Rainbow Danger Dash with sunglasses S2E8.png|Deal with it! AJ & Rainbow Dash immortalized.png Applejack & Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|Immorta-what? Rainbow Dash wide eyes S2E8.png|Rainbow's eyes are as big as her fame. Your Neighborhood Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash with her fan S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Angry S2E8.png Rainbow Dash frustrated S2E8.png Mdw 1.png Rainbow Dash stopping the cart S2E8.png Rainbow Dash not good S2E8.png|Oh that face means things will not end well. Ow! S2E8.png Ambrosia 3.png Rainbow Dash grr angry S2E8-W8.png|Grr angry! Rainbow Dash hero S2E8-W8.png|Rainbow Dash looking awesome. Rainbow's Epic WTF face.png|Oooh this is not good. Rainbow Dash get flooded S2E8-W8.png|"The whole town will be flooded!!" Rainbow Dash stopping the leak S2E8.png|Easy peasy! Rainbow Dash somepony here S2E8-W8.png|"Now if only somepony was here to pat me on the back." Rainbow Dash do it myself S2E8-W8.png|"Eh, guess I'll have to do it myself." Rainbow Dash in water S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with fish S2E8-W8.png|Where did the fish come from? OutOfBreathRainbow S02E08.png|"Too... much... water...". Rainbow Dash kidding me S2E8-W8.png|"You gotta be kidding me." Rainbow Dash saved by Mare Do Well S2E8.png Rainbow Dash ahhhhhhh S2E8-W8.png|"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rainbow Dash wait minute S2E8-W8.png|"Wait a minute!" Rainbow Dash I do S2E8-W8.png|"I do have a leg up on her!" Rainbow Dash that leg is S2E8-W8.png|"And that leg is!" Rainbow Dash she dares S2E8-W8.png|She dares!! Rainbow Dash for the love S2E8-W8.png|"Oh, for the love of Pete..." Rainbow Dash pout face S2E8-W8.png|Pout face. Rainbow Dash hearing wise words S2E8-W8.png|Rainbow Dash is not pleased at what she is hearing. Rainbow Dash angered S2E8-W8.png|Rainbow Dash getting angry. Rainbow Dash who me S2E8-W8.png|"Who me!" Rainbow Dash not winking S2E8.png|I'm not winking. Rainbow Dash & Spike S2E8.png|"Don't write that!" Rainbow Dash laughed at S2E8-W8.png|Who are they laughing at? Fluttershy's loling.PNG Rainbow Dash ear drop S2E8-W8.png|Cute ear drop. Rainbow Dash angry S2E08.PNG Better than Mare Do Well! S2E8.png Rainbow Dash flying S2E8.png Rainbow Dash & Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash assisting Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash shoving Granny S2E8.png Rainbow Dash pushing Granny Smith.png Granny Smith angry at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Slapped by a purse S2E8.png|POW! Right in the kisser. Rainbow Dash super hearing S2E8.png|Well at least Rainbow Dash has super hearing. Amethyst Star huh...S2E8.png|Don't worry I'm here to help. Rainbow helping Amethyst Star S2E8.png Rainbow V.S. Peanut Butter Jar S2E8.png Rainbow Dash V.S. PB Jar (2) S2E8.png Rainbow Dash V.S. PB Jar (3) S2E8.png Rainbow Dash oh um yeah S2E8-W8.png|Uhhh... yeah, I could of done that first. Before contaminating the lid with my bacteria. Rainbow Dash opens Peanut Butter Jar S2E8.png Rainbow Dash the Victor S2E8.png Rainbow Dash oh S2E8-W8.png|Oh, aren't you going to wash the lid first? Rainbow Dash obtaning the mower S2E8.png Rainbow Dash mowing the lawn S2E8.png Rainbow Dash's Victory S2E8.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|"Lame" Sad Rainbow Dash on grass S2E8.png Rainbow Dash sad on a cloud S2E8.png Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S2E8.png Rainbow Dash wait a minute S2E8.png|"Wait a minute why are you here?" Rainbow Dash yeah right! S2E8.png|"Yeah right!" Rainbow Dash acting childish S2E8.png|*Childish squirm.* Rainbow Dash thank you S2E8.png|"Thank you Mare do Well!" Rainbow Dash ting! S2E8.png|*Ting* Rainbow Dash & Mare Do Well S2E8.png Rainbow Dash holds down Mare Do Well S2E8.png Mystery Solved S2E08.PNG Rainbow Dash surprised S2E08.png Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Rainbow Dash Saddened S2E8.png Happy RD S2E8.png|"Oooooh That makes loads more sense." Thanks Spike S2E8.PNG Spike's friendship report S2E8.PNG I wrote the whole thing S2E8.PNG It's a real ghost! S2E8.PNG|Look out, It's a real ghost! Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Letter time S2E8.PNG Rainbow Dash Winking S2E8.png|*Wink* Sweet and Elite Sweet and Elite 2.png StaringatRarityS2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 4.png Rarity nose to nose with Rainbow Dash S2E9-W9.png Rarity hide by RD S2E9-W9.png|Uhh Rarity, what are you doing? Laughing Rainbow Dash S2E09.png|Gotcha! Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG|Oh no... this is bad Sweet and Elite 9.png Pony train S2E09.png Chocolate bowl.png|Take that, piece of fruit! Chocolate face Pinkie S02E09.png Twilight and Rainbow having fun S2E09.png Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png|Uh, what's with the croquet mallet? The group staring at Rarity S2E09.png|Duh, the one in your mouth! Rainbow Dash excited S2E9.png 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png Rainbow Dash playing croquet S2E09.png|Um, Dashie, this isn't golf--! Rainbow Dash cross-eyed S2E09.png|A derped Dash Dash made her head spin S02E09.png Secret of My Excess The4FriendsGivingGiftsToSpike converted.png Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png The brave and the scary pony.png Rainbow and Wonderbolts S02E10.png|"Look! The Wonderbolts!" Zooming_with_Fluttershy_S02E10.png Rainbow Fluttershy rescue.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Rainbow Dash appears proud of her save of pony and dragon S02E10.png Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Hwetrain.png HearthEve3.png Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! S2E11.PNG|Self-centered all the way: That's our Dashie! Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing S2E11.png Commander Hurricane S2E11.PNG Soultion.PNG Commander Hurricane takes a stand S2E11.png S02E11 crazy.PNG Argue.PNG A earth pony with no ideas S2E11.PNG Princess Platinum stands accused S2E11.png Princess Platinum leaving the summit S2E11.png Rainbow Dash V.S. Dark Cloud S2E11.PNG Pegasopolis S2E11.PNG S02E11 FacebookPreview 1.JPG Rarity comfronted by Commander Hurricane S2E11.png Rainbowsnow.png Don't you give up that rock S2E11.png Rainbow Dash Earth ponies are numbskulls! S2E11 .png|Earth ponies are numbskulls! Rainbow_Dash_S2_E11_I_Got_It.png Main ponies_S2_E11_Shocked.png Applejack RD should of flown S2E11-W11.png|What did she say!? Applejack u heard me S2E11-W11.png|"Why do I always have to do the high end chores?" Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg Baby Cakes Looking through the glass S2E13.PNG Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Dashers_gonna_dash_S02E13.png|"Gotta dash!" The Last Roundup Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png Derpy Looking down.png Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Rarity dusting herself S2E14-W14.png Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png MLP-S2E14-She Went Thataway.PNG Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|Grr...well that's just great! MLP-S2E14-Train Ride.PNG MLP-S2E14-Fan Out.PNG Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Point.PNG Applejack RainbowDash confront S02E14.png RainbowDash PinkiePie S02E14.png Rainbow Dash what about S2E14-W14.png|"What about Calamity mane!?" Rainbow Dash super cute smile S2E14-W14.png|Super cute smile on Rainbow Dash. That's right, super cute. RainbowDash disappoint S02E14.png|Oh now I'm so dissapoint... Main 4 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash Yelling S2E14.png|"Did you tell her why you weren't going back!?" Rarity & Rainbow Dash mutral S2E14-W14.png|"Time to bring out the big guns!" RD cries.jpg The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Fluttershy & Rainbow S2E15.png|You sleep naked? Fluttershy Embarrassed S2E15.PNG|Don't look at me! FlyinSidewaysS2E15.PNG Evil Dash S2E15.png Dash & Fluttershy S2E15.png Rainbow Dash surprised S2E15.png|NOOOO!! Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 2 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 3 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug 2 S2E15.png Happy Fluttershy and mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hoarding cider S2E15.png Rainbow Dash upset S2E15.png RD excited S02E15.png Sad Dash S2E15.png rainbowangry.PNG RD_complain_S02E15.png RD_pointing_S02E15.png RD frustrated S02E15.png Everypony upset2 S02E15.png 2x15 PinkieRD.png 2x15 ItWasGreat.png 2x15 LikeAFleetingMoment.png 2x15 ThatWillNeverComeBack.png 2x15 AngryRainbow.png|I...am...gonna...EXPLODE!!! Everypony watching S02E15.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S02E15.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png DerpysuperderpmodeS2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_is_skeptical_S2E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and her cider addiction S2E15.png RD_end_S02E15.png|Aw, C'MON!!!! Rainbow Dash not surprised S2E15-W15.png|Why am I not surprised. Rainbow Dash huh S2E15-W15.png|Huh? Everypony sad S02E15.png RD for you S02E15.png|For me?! Rainbow Dash all right S2E15-W15.png|All right!! RD drink S02E15.png|I'm finally gonna dri-- Rainbow Dash cross eyed S2E15-W15.png|Rainbow gone crossed eyed...almost. Rainbow Dash nooo S2E15-W15.png|Noooo! Rainbowdash_eating_dirt.png|Nom nom nom! Rainbow Dash stuff dirt S2E15-W15.png|Rainbow Dash really wants her cider. Rainbow Dash desperate S2E15-W15.png|To the point of tears is how much Rainbow Dash wants cider. Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15-W15.png|"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Rainbow_Dash_why_wub_woo_S2E15.png Rarity this just dreadful S2E15-W15.png|Oh c'mon Applejack. Rarity of course S2E15-W15.png Rainbow Dash serious S2E15-W15.png|Serious...real serious. Apple team S02E15.png Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh racing S2E15.png Rainbow Dash oops S2E15-W15.png|Oops!! Rainbow Dash eyes shrink S2E15-W15.png|Freaking...out. Rainbow Dash Sad S2E15.png|Rainbow Dash with tears in her eyes. Rainbow_Dash_Being_offered_Cider_S2E15.png|Are you trying to get me drunk? Rainbow_Dash_being_offered_Cider_2_S2E15.png|Fine with me! Ciderrd.png Read It and Weep S2E16Rainbowinhospital.png Fluttershy listening to Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rainbow Dash whining S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sad S02E16.png Pinkie Pie breaking HIPAA S2E16-W16.png|Rainbow Dash now seeing she has a room mate. Rainbow Dash for eggheads S2E16-W16.png|"Reading is for eggheads like you Twilight." Rainbow Dash say what S2E16-W16.png|Uhh, why are they laughing" S2E16Rainbowplayswithball.png S2E16Rainbowplayswithball2.png S2E16Rainbowlighton.png|Light goes on S2E16Rainbowlightoff.png|Lights goes off Rainbow Dash mad S02E16.png|Now let's see if this thing explodes! S2E16Rainbowtalkswithroommate.png S2E16Rainbowdrinkingwater.png Rainbow Dash stuck S02E16.png Rainbow Dash pulling S02E16.png S2E16Rainbowglassstuck.png S2E16Rainbowfunnyface.png Rainbow Dash stretch S02E16.png Rainbow Dash enjoying S02E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading S2E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading S2E16-W16.png|Rainbow loves reading. Rainbow Dash is an egghead S2E16.png Rainbow Dash an egghead S2E16-W16.png|Rainbow Dash realizes she became an "egghead". Rainbow Dash somepony there S2E16-W16.png|Huh somepony coming? Rainbow Dash wassup S02E16.png Twilight u go first S2E16-W16.png|Uh I go first? S2E16Battleship.png Rainbow Dash win some S2E16-W16.png|"Win some, lose some." S2E16BigMouth.jpg Rainbow Dash sweating1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating3 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating4 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating5 S02E16.png Rarity eating that S2E16-W16.png|Yeah Rarity that is what I'm eating. Rainbow Dash meal S02E16.png|Yeah, it's meal time! Rarity don't mind S2E16-W16.png|Rainbow Dash will like to eat. Applejack error S02E16.png|Did she just talk without moving her mouth? Rainbow Dash watching S02E16.png Rainbow_Dash_Messy_Eater_S02E16_1.png Rainbow Dash licking S02E16.png Rainbow_Dash_Messy_Eater_S02E16_2.png Rainbow_Dash_Messy_Eater_S02E16_3.png Rainbow Dash weird face S02E16.png Rainbow Dash byebye S02E16.png|Bye Bye! Rainbow Dash dark S02E16.png Rainbow Dash blanket1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash blanket2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash goodmorning S02E16.png Rainbow Dash morning S02E16.png Rainbow Dash lantern S02E16.png Rainbow Dash hoof bite S02E16.png Rainbow_Dash_Hospital_Discharge_1_S2E16.png Rainbow Dash noooo S02E16.png|Nooooo!! My dear book!! Rainbow Dash wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow_Dash_Hospital_Discharge_4_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_Wheelchair_Outside_S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash shout S02E16.png|Curse you discharging system!!! Rainbow Dash Pondering 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash A Decision Is Made S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_1_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_2_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_3_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_4_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_5_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_6_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_7_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_8_S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being daww S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_being_discharged_again_1_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_being_discharged_again_2_S2E16.png Scolding S02E16.png Rainbow_Dash_wondering_what_to_do_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_ninja_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_Infiltration_1_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_Infiltration_5_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_close_to_getting_the_book_1_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_close_to_getting_the_book_2_S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 3 S2E16.png| SQUEE! Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 4 S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_close_to_getting_the_book_5_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_close_to_getting_the_book_6_S2E16.png Rainbow Dash reading under the bed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash caught by patient S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 3 S2E16.png Hospital staff hot on her tail S2E16.png Rainbow Dash escaping through the woods S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing her in the woods S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 2 S2E16.png Twilight cute wow S2E16-W16.png|Oh she caught me. Rainbow Dash confessing 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 5 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight liking this S2E16-W16.png|Rainbow Dash describing the undeniably and unputdownable book. Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 2 S2E16.png Daring Do Book Twilight's Library 2 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wants the book S2E16.png|Reading time! Rainbow is ready for another story S2E16.png|Time for another story A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Parade S2E18.png Rainbow Dash beyond cross eyed S2E18-W18.png|Rainbow Dash beyond the point of cross eyed! Rainbow Dash yeah S2E18-W18.png|"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash LoL face S2E18-W18.png|No I am not lying..honest! It's About Time Rainbow Dash SO2E20.PNG Dashie Twilight Merry May Rainbowshine s02e20.png Rainbow Dash see weird S2E20.png|Rainbow Dash see's some stuff happening. Rainbow laughing at Spike eating ice cream S2E20.png Rainbow, Twilight and Spike S2E20.png Spike talking with Rainbow S2E20.png Spike and Rainbow S2E20.png Rainbow tricking Twilight S2E20.png Spike and Rainbow laughing S2E20.png Rainbow Dash see mane S2E20.png|Umm...Rainbow Dash does not know how to tell Twilight about her wacked out mane. Rainbow Dash not sure S2E20.png|"I'm not so sure." Rainbow and Spike S2E20.png Rainbow Dash tooo bad S2E20.png|Uh..."Tooooo bad." Dragon Quest Rd dragging fluttershy promo s02e21.png Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png Rainbow Dash pushing Fluttershy S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 2 S2E21.png Fluttershy resisting S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 3 S2E21.png Rainbow Dash agitating Fluttershy S2E21.png Fluttershy not looking happy S2E21.png Everypony watching above undercover promo s02e21.png Army ponies main characters promo s02e21.png Rarity defending Spike S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Rarity Shocked S2E21.png Rarity looking sad waving goodbye promo s02e21.png S2E21 Dragonchallenger.png Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity dismayed S2E21.png Twilight, Spike, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in fighting stance promo s02e21.png Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow_Dash1_S02E22.png Rainbow_Dash2_S02E22.png Rainbow_Dash3_S02E22.png Miscellaneous Concept art and sketches Laurenfaustfirefly.jpg|The original design, by Lauren Faust. She was called Firefly. Notice her cutie mark is 2 Dark Blue lightning bolts. Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sneaky by fyre flye-d4axgsx.jpg Hay yeah by fyre flye-d4axgxd.jpg Brooding by fyre flye-d4axh17.jpg Rinboom by fyre flye-d4axh9y.jpg Toys img_1220.jpg|Rainbow Dash is the WHAT?! (G3.5 incarnation of Rainbow Dash) Rainbow dash.jpg|Rainbow Dash toy Other Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 1.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 2.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 3.png rainbowdash tfad app.png|Meet Rainbow Dash rainbow dash color page halloween.jpg Rainbow_Dash_Hearth's_Warming_Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Rainbow Dash images